Harry Potter: Chaos!
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Hermione & Ron are parents, Ginny is pregnant, and things couldn't get more hetic and surprising. Two engagments, a wedding, and a surprise delivery. Everyone in one story!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Chaos 

New parents, Hermione and Ron Weasley have had their twins for three months now. Ginny is five months pregnant, and hormones are raging. Harry is on edge, Hermione and Ron console them, and everywhere they turned another surprise pops up. These next four months will be CHAOS!

Just so you know Harry and Hermione are Aurors but they teach the training and classes to become one. Harry focus on defense in combat and Hermione teaches stragey and potions. Ginny writes stories and reports for the Daily Prophet, Ron works in the sports department of the Ministry of Magic.

There will be different view, such as on chapter will focus on Hermione and Ron; the next will focus on Harry and Ginny. Please R&R and no flames. Thanks and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Not Another One

Ron was holding a fussy Anna, while her twin brother William slept peacefully in the playpen. Hermione just came out of the kitchen holding a warm bottle of formula for Anna. She handed it to Ron with a kiss.

"Here you go," she smiled and she smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks honey," Ron replied as he fed Anna.

"I'll go over and check on Ginny,"

Ron smiled slightly, "Good idea, since yesterday's mood swing, Harry's been afraid of speaking to her."

Hermione laughed and stepped outside into the pleasant spring day. She walked toward the Potter's house across the street. As she stepped up onto the porch she heard screaming.

Hermione groaned and said to herself, "Not another one."

"DON'T PITY ME!" she heard her sister-in-law scream at her friend.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I just meant…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU ARE SUCH A…"

But what Ginny thought of Harry Hermione didn't hear for she threw a pot across the room.

"GET OUT!" Ginny screamed.

Harry ran out the door and nearly knocked Hermione off her feet.

"Whoa there…what's going on?" she asked.

"I found Ginny crying and tried to comfort her." He said breathlessly.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I said I understand that she feels…"

Hermione started laughing. Harry just looked at her wondering what in the world was so funny.

"Harry, you NEVER tell a pregnant woman you understand…about anything. It's a fatal mistake."

"I'm learning that, this morning she cursed me from behind…I still can't sit down."

Hermione tried to hold back her giggles, "Why don't you go see Ron and I'll talk to Ginny."

Harry hugged his friend, "Thanks Hermione."

She watched him walked across the street before she opened the door. She walked inside carefully.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Where are you Gin?"

"In the dining room"

The Potter's dinging room was a soft red color with brown and gold accents. Hermione loved the gold against the red.

Hermione walked into the dining room and sat Ginny there wiping her eyes. She took a seat next to her and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"Hormones," she simply answered, "I don't know how to handle it. Yesterday the healer told me it's a possibility I might be having twins and I guess it's all getting to me."

"Did you say twins?" Hermione gasped

**With Ron and Harry**

"TWINS"! Ron exclaimed when Harry told him that possibility.

"Possibly, the healer wasn't sure." He responded.

"That would be something, your twins and mine." Ron said.

Harry smiled, "That would be wicked."

Ron pretended to be insulted, "Don't take my word!"

This made them both laugh.

**With Ginny and Hermione**

Ginny and Hermione were talking over their twins running with each other and playing. They loved the idea. Ginny was feeling so much better, so her and Hermione decided to go out and walk around Diagon Alley while the boys relaxed. Just while they were pulling on their sweaters Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Did you hear from George?"

"Yeah he sent us an owl last night. We finally get to meet his girlfriend."

Ginny laughed, "I hope she's not as bad as George."

And with that they apparated to Diagon Alley.


	2. Celebration

Chapter 2: Celebration

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins were standing on George's front porch. Tonight they would finally meet George's secret girlfriend. All they knew about her was that George met her in the joke shop.

Charlie opened the door and ushered them inside. He took William and Anna and kissed them both. Hermione smiled, everyone loved Anna and William so much, she loved that they were their family.

Everyone was already there. They gave hugs and kisses to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and his wife, Arnia.

"Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said, "Stop hogging those babies and give them to their grandma."

Everyone laughed as Charlie reluctantly handed the twins over. Then George came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys…mum hand over the twins and no one gets hurt." George told his mother.

"Oh George, they are my only grandchildren at the moment."

"And they are my only niece and nephew at the moment so hand them over."

Mrs. Weasley handed the twins to George then said, "Those two get passed around more then the ham at Christmas dinner."

Hermione and Ron laughed then Ginny spoke up, "So George where is this mystery girl?"

"Right here," said a pleasant voice.

Everyone looked out and standing on the stairs was a beautiful, long, strawberry-blonde hair, blue-eyed witch in a lovely pink dress. Her smile was radiant and light up the room.

"Everyone," George said, as he took the girl's hand and walked her down the stairs toward everyone, "This is Lorelei. Lorelei, this is my family."

He pointed at everyone as he introduced them all, "My brothers, Bill, Charlie, his wife Arnia, his wife Fleur, Ron, his wife Hermione and the twins, Anna and William, my sister Ginny, her husband Harry, and my parents, Molly and Arthur."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet everyone," Lorelei said pleasantly.

As everyone took his or her turn talking to Lorelei, George snuck out in kitchen, and returned a few minutes later.

"Dinner is served," he announced. One by one everyone made it into the huge dining area.

The meal consisted of roast beef, seasoned vegetables, baked potatoes, and a salad. Hermione sat down with Anna, and Ron sat down with William, and fed them first. Everyone else helped themselves to the meal. When everyone was settled the questions began.

"So Lorelei, did you go to Hogwarts?" Molly asked.

"No actually, I was born in America and went to Magical Maiden's an all girl school for witches. When I was 18 I moved to England."

"How did you two meet?" Ginny enquired.

"A friend told me all about the joke shop and decided on day to visit. George was nice enough to help me find fake wands, and…"

"I didn't let her leave until she agreed to go out with me." George finished.

Everyone laughed, this was defiantly the style of George Weasley.

"Blimey George, you told us you had big news…tell us already!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione giggled, her husband could be such an impatient goof.

George stuck his tongue out at him. "Okay, I'll tell you. Lorelei and I…"

"Are getting married," the two exclaimed together.

Molly, Hermione, Ginny, shrieked with delight and got up to hug them both. Harry, Ron, and Arthur told them each congratulations and gave them each a hug. Bill and Charlie were already making bachelor party plans, and the twins were cooing softly.

"Is there a date set yet?" Molly asked.

"Have you decided where?" Hermione chimed in.

"Let's see the ring!" Ginny eagerly exclaimed.

Lorelei held up her hand and showed everyone the 3-carrot diamond ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Everyone chatted about wedding plans, and of course made toasts to the new couple all night.


	3. Neville's Engagement

Chapter 3: Neville Engagement.

The next afternoon Hermione set out the tea set on the coffee table along with cookies and cake. Neville was coming by with his fiancée in a few minutes. Ron had just come downstairs from putting the twins down for their nap, when the doorbell rang. He opened it and their stood Neville with a blue eyed, blonde hair girl. Ron ushered them in and Neville gave Hermione a hug and Ron a handshake.

"It's great to see you two again, where are the twins?" he asked.

"They are sleeping right now." Hermione answered as she turned toward the girl. "I'm Herm…"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She did a double take on the girl next to Neville. She studied her hard. Big blue eyes…dirty blonde hair…and she knew that smile anywhere.

"L-l-Luna?"

"Hi guys, long time no see."

Sure enough, standing before them was the one and only Luna Lovegood. About two years after Hogwarts she had traveled to the different schools in the world with her publicist. Luna was a well-known publicist. Hermione didn't know she was back in London.

"How are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed hugging her.

"I'm great, I've been back in London for about a year. All the schools I visited were amazing. But of course Hogwarts was the best. How are your twins? Neville told me about them."

"William is such a sound sleeper, but Anna is a different story. She's up every three hours like clockwork. But they are the joys of my life." She said.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron said acting insulted.

"You're a git who happens to be the sunshine of my life."

"Thank you," he laughed as he kissed her.

They continued talking about how Neville and Luna got together over tea and cake when they heard the twins crying. Ron went up to get them, while Hermione stayed with their guests.

"How old are the twins?" Luna asked.

"Three months. And here they are."

Ron brought over the twins. Neville took William and Luna took Anna.

"Oh my goodness!" Luna exclaimed, "They are adorable!"

"Thank you," Ron said. "They take after their mother."

"Oh Ron…" she said.

William had his father's red hair and his mother's eyes. Anna was all Hermione though.

"Did you hear," Ron began, "George is getting married."

"Oh really?" Neville replied. "Anyone I know?"

"No, she's from America. Her name is Lorelei, and she is perfect for him. Kind, funny, sweet, and she keeps him in line." Hermione answered.

"That's wonderful," Luna smiled, "Neville, did you tell them your good news?"

Ron and Hermione looked eagerly at Neville who blushed and finally said, "I just got accepted to be the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione shouted their congrats and gave Neville hugs and well wishes. After everything calmed down they had a nice quiet lunch. After about an hour, Luna and Neville decided it was time to go.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon," Luna said.

"Oh we enjoyed it! Do not be a stranger…either one of you." Hermione said.

"Oh we won't, same goes for you two." Neville said, "We will send you a wedding invitation soon."

After saying their good-byes and giving more hugs, the two lovebirds headed off, hand in hand.

"How about that," Hermione said. "Who would have ever thought those two would end up together?"

"I know one thing for sure," Ron said.

"What's that?"

Ron scooped his wife up and said, "I always knew we would end up together."

Hermione kissed her husband as he spun her around.


	4. Baby and Wedding Things

Chapter 4: Baby and Wedding Things

Hermione was set to go shopping with Ginny, Arnia, and Molly for baby things, and afterward were going to meet Lorelei and her mother (Olivia) to look at wedding dresses. Hermione was worried about Harry and Ron. They would have to take William with them, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George, and Lorelei's father (Michael) shopping for tuxes. She was going to take Anna.

"Are you sure you are okay taking William with you? I know he hasn't been feeling so good."

"Hermione, relax. He will be fine with us. If he spikes another fever I'll bring him home and give him some more medicine."

"If you sure. Maybe I should stay home with them."

Ron kissed his wife, "We will be fine. Don't worry your gorgeous head."

She kissed him back and said, "Okay."

Just then the doorbell rang. Hermione answered it to find Ginny, Molly, Arnia, and Harry standing there.

"Hey everyone, come on in." She said welcoming them in.

Arnia picked up Anna, "Hey sweetie…ready to go?"

"Just about," Hermione answered. "Let me grab her sweater."

She walked into the other room, and Harry turned to Ron.

"Is William sleeping?"

"Yeah, I'll get him up when George, Lorelei's father, and dad get here."

"Is he feeling okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he just didn't sleep to good last night. Anna kept waking him up." Ron answered.

Hermione returned with Anna's little pink sweater. After putting it on her daughter, she turned to the girls and said, "All set."

"All right then, let's go." Molly replied.

Hermione and Ginny kissed their husbands good-bye, and apparated after Molly and Arnia.

A short time later, Mr. Weasley, George and Michael showed up. Ron put on William's blue sweater and apparated with the guys to meet Bill and Charlie in Diagon Alley.

**With the Girls**

The women were gossiping as they picked out various clothes, toys, and furnishings for Ginny's baby…or babies.

Hermione handed Ginny a set of neutral snap on clothes to go through. Anna was in her stroller next to her aunt.

"What time are we meeting Lorelei?" Hermione asked.

"2:00, Hermione these are nice…except this green one…it's…"

"Too dark," Hermione laughed, "I know, I'll put it back."

As she put the green snap on back, Arnia came over with a catalogue.

"I forget Gin, do you have a crib?" she asked.

"Yes, George got us one." She answered.

"Okay, well there are some swings and playpens in there."

"Thanks," she said. Arnia got up and walked over to Hermione while Molly walked over toward her daughter.

"Sweetie, what color did you and Harry decided to paint the nursery?"

"Cream colored, a little lighter then Hermione and Ron's nursery. We are going to put in soft blue accents. Blue is neutral…well to us anyway."

"Well I found some lovely little sheets for the crib. Here's some white with bears, or plain blue, pink, and beige ones." Molly said.

"Thanks mum. Let's see. I like the blue and beige ones. I don't know if pink will go in well."

"All right, I'll put these back then."

Hermione walked over to Ginny with Arnia behind her. "We should get going," she said.

"Yeah, I'll pay for these and then we will go." Ginny replied.

"No need," Angelina said.

"What do you mean?"

"Our present to you, Harry and the baby. We paid for all the sheets and clothes and for whatever furnishings you pick, we will pay for." Hermione said.

"You two…thank you so much. That is so wonderful."

After sharing a group hug, the women found Molly and headed out to meet Lorelei.

**With the Men**

Bill, Charlie, Michael, and Arthur had already had their tuxes fitted and were ready to go. Ron, Harry, and George were getting fitted now. William was with Charlie, while he got ties for everyone.

"All done," the tailor said as she finished up the four of them. They looked devilishly handsome in their outfits.

"I feel like a million galleons," George said looking in the mirror.

They all changed, had their suits wrapped in plastic, picked out new ties, paid, and headed home for a guys night.

**At the Wedding Shop in Diagon Alley**

Lorelei had picked out beautiful bridesmaid's dresses. They were lilac, strapless, slit up one leg, and floral embroidered on the chest. Ginny was the maid of honor, so her dress was the same color but slightly different. Olivia, being mother of the bride was going to wear a peach, sleeveless, chiffon, with a broach on the side of the waist. Lorelei's stepsister was going to be flower girl. The 4 year-old was going to wear a white dress with a satin, lilac, ribbon tied around her waist.

The only problem was Lorelei couldn't find a dress. All the other women understood the important ness of the perfect dress. All of them were wondering through the displays when something caught Lorelei's eye. She walked closer and found it; the perfect dress. She grabbed it and went to change.

Hermione, Molly, Ginny, and Arnia waited for her outside the changing room. When she came out, they were all breathless. Lorelei was wearing a satin gown with embroidery on the chest and skirt. It was strapless and the back trailed behind her. Her tiara held her veil in place.

"Oh Lorelei…it's breathtaking." Olivia told her daughter.

"Flawless," Ginny gasped.

"Perfect," Hermione exclaimed.

Lorelei did a once over in the mirror.

"This is my dress," she told them smiling.


	5. Anxious Ginny

Chapter 5: Anxious Ginny

Ginny woke up feeling horrid. She was due in a month, and she couldn't wait. She hated the feeling of nausea and dizziness when she woke up. She also hated the mood swings. Poor Harry didn't even see them coming half the time. She wanted her hormones back in check, and wanted to hold her baby.

She got up and walked downstairs where a wonderful smell greeted her. Harry had cooked breakfast. Her favorite in fact; blueberry pancakes, bacon, toast with strawberry jam, and hash browns.

"Harry?"

Harry walked into the dining room and kissed his wife, "Good morning beautiful, you like what you see?"

"Very much, thank you. It's a surprise." Ginny smiled.

"You deserve it. I love you."

"I love you to," she answered as she kissed him again.

They both sat down and helped themselves to the yummy breakfast. After a few helpings, Harry cleared the table with his wand and led her to the living room.

"The swing, and playpen we ordered arrived this morning." Harry said.

"Oh wonderful," Ginny exclaimed.

"I put them in the nursery, so we can set them up later."

"Hermione and I are going over to mum and dad's to meet Lorelei. We are helping her pick out flower bouquets to order." Ginny said as she snuggled up to Harry on the couch.

"I can't believe the wedding is two weeks away already. Seems like yesterday they told us of their engagement," Harry replied.

"I know, these three months have been a whirlwind. But I'd better get dressed."

Ginny kissed Harry and he played with her hair, which made her giggle. She hugged him and headed upstairs. She changed into pale pink maternity outfit. She came back downstairs, kissed Harry good-bye and apparated to her mum's.

When she arrived, Hermione was already there, talking to Molly and Lorelei. Ginny walked in and gave them each a hug and settled herself onto the couch. She began looking through the arrangements Lorelei had picked out. She had picked freesias to carry, and white roses for the bridesmaids.

"I love this one," Ginny told her.

"That's the one I liked to, and so did everyone else."

Hermione and Molly nodded in agreement.

Lorelei laughed, "Well I guess this one is the hands down winner then."

Over lunch, Lorelei confessed her jitters about the wedding.

"I feel so nervous. About everything. What if I forget my vows? Or the rings go missing…or what if I trip?"

"I know I worried about those same things when I married Ron. I'm sure everyone else has. The best thing to do when walking up the aisle, is keep you eye on George. Everyone else will disappear." Hermione said.

They all talked for a few hours, before they all said their good byes. Hermione and Ginny went home together. She hugged her friend good night and went home to Ron and the twins. Ginny walked inside.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Exhausted. I just want to go to sleep."

"In that case you should," he said smiling.

"I don't know if I can make it up the stairs," she said kiddingly.

Harry scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He lied her down, kissed her fore head, and went to make her some tea. She closed her eyes thinking about the wonderful life she had.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 5: The Wedding

On the morning of July 8th, Hermione, Harry, Arnia, and Molly were setting up the seats in the backyard of the Burrow. In a few hours George and Lorelei's wedding would take place. They were busy, setting seats, placing the altar, arranging the flowers, and setting up tables for the reception. It took a while, even with their magic.

George, Ron, Arthur, Michael, Bill, Percy and Charlie were downstairs changing and arranging everything. Fleur, Olivia, Ginny, Lorelei and her cousins Joanne and Rose were upstairs changing as well. Anna and William were being babysat at home. They were doing each other's hair and make-up before changing into their dresses. A few moments later the others joined their groups.

They each took turns doing each other's hair and make up. Like a team. Molly and Ginny, Joanne and Rose, Hermione, Fleur and Arnia, and Olivia and Lorelei. Lorelei's 4 year-old stepsister Claire (who was the flower girl) struggled to get away from her stepmother as she tried to fix her hair.

The guys were changed and fixing their ties. Ron, Harry, and Arthur were giving George some last minute advice. Finally both parties were ready and took their places.

At 1:00pm the music began and everyone started down the aisle. First Claire walked down, throwing flower petals. Then came the best man and maid of honor, Charlie and Ginny. Then came Michael and Olivia, Arthur and Molly, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Joanne, Bill and Fleur, then Percy and Rose. Finally everyone stood for the bride.

As she appeared, George was stunned. Lorelei looked so beautiful and radiant that she took his breath away. He felt his knees go weak but he managed to say up. She finally reached him and they joined hands.

"You look beautiful," he whispered before the minister began.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to bond this woman and this man in marriage. Love and faith brought them here today, and it will get them through the easiest and hardest times of their marriage. The couple has written their own vows, George you may go first."

George took a deep breath, "Lorelei, when you approached me at the joke shop, I felt something I have never felt before. It was an instant attraction, and I wanted so much to get to know you. As I got to know you more, I found the perfect word for that feeling…love. So today in front of everyone I say I love you, and will always cherish you for the rest of our lives."

Everyone had tears in their eyes, they had never heard George talk like this but they knew every word of it was true.

Lorelei breathed deep, "George, I thought you were dashing when I first saw you, but never could I imagine how loving and sweet and tender you were. I love you for every reason imaginable. I promise I will love and cherish you for the rest of our lives."

The minister then continued, "Do you have the rings?"

Charlie handed the rings to the minister and he gave Lorelei's to George.

"George, place this ring on her finger and repeat, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"George do you take Lorelei to be you wife? To have and to hold? To love and to honor? For richer for poorer? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health, for all the days of your lives?"

"I do" George answered.

The minister then turned to Lorelei. "Lorelei, place this ring on his finger and repeat, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Lorelei do you take George to be your husband? To have and to hold? To love and to honor? For richer for poorer? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health, for all the days of your lives?"

"I do,"

"Then if no one has cause for objection, by the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

George turned toward the crowd and said, "My pleasure," making everyone laugh. He dipped Lorelei into a kiss and every cheered and clapped.

Everyone threw flower petals at them as they walked down the aisle.

Molly and Arthur told everyone to have a seat at one of the many tables for the reception.

Through out the night, everyone had danced with everyone, the party was still going strong, and it was so much fun. That's when Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder and whispered, "It's time."


	7. Special Delivery

Chapter 7: Special Delivery.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, apparated Ginny to St. Mungo's. Harry called for a healer, and one came running out with a wheelchair. While helping Ginny sit down a painful contraction swept through her and she reached out and hit Harry full force in the face.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!" she screamed as the healer rolled her down the hall.

The rest of them sat down, while Hermione apparated home to get the twins and let the babysitter go home. She returned within 10 minutes.

Harry was pacing the floor, muttering to himself. Ron tried to settle him down, talking to him about how worried he was when Hermione was in labor. He finally sat down to help Hermione feed the twins. He took William in his arms, and fed him. William clung to his uncle and was a perfect angel. Hermione and Ron smiled at him.

"See mate," Ron said, "You're going to make a great dad."

For the next four hours, they talked, the read, they got wired on coffee. Finally at 2:43am on the morning of July 9th a healer come out.

"Are you all here for Ginny Potter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry anxiously as Ron gently woke Hermione up.

"I'm Jean. Well first I'd like to tell you she didn't have twins…"

"Oh Harry I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, we knew you were hoping for twins," Ron chimed in.

"Well she didn't have twins," Jean said…"She had triplets."

"TRIPLETS!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed. Then they heard a thump.

They turned around to see Harry had fainted.

**5 minutes later**

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione and Ron staring at his face.

"What happened?" Harry asked as his friends helped him up.

"You fainted," Ron said, "After Jean here told you Gin had triplets."

"Oh my God, Ginny! Can I see her?" he asked.

Jean smiled, "Of course, follow me."

"Go ahead Harry, we will let you two be alone." Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron sat down with their twins, and smiled.

"Wow," Ron said, "Triplets. Five kids we all have."

"It's amazing," Hermione said, "I'm so blessed to have you and the twins." She kissed him and snuggled against him.

15 minutes later Harry came out, and said come on back.

"Harry, what did Ginny have? Ron asked.

"Two girls, and one boy."

They all entered the room and saw the nurse holding the boy, while Ginny held the girls.

"Come in an meet your new nieces and nephew," Ginny smiled.

Hermione and Ron exclaimed, "They are beautiful."

Hermione took one girl while Ron took the other. Harry took his son.

"This is James Kaden Arthur," Harry said proudly.

Ginny then spoke up, "Hermione you have Lily Jane, and Ron you have Addison Molly."

"Those are beautiful names," Hermione said.

"Things couldn't be more perfect," Ron replied.

Harry looked at his wife, their children, his best friends, and their children and said, "No, no they couldn't."

**The end**

Please review 


End file.
